Amor a primera deducción
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: Sherlock tiene que huir que su reino, siendo el príncipe, porque su hermano, el rey, quiere casarse con él, en aquel otro reino conoce en las fiestas del palacio a un príncipe muy interesante: John Watson. El príncipe John no cree en el amor a primera vista, pero si en el amor a primera deducción. ¿Deducción? Eso mismo.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Amor a primera deducción

 **Resumen:** Sherlock tiene que huir que su reino, siendo el príncipe, porque su hermano, el rey, quiere casarse con él, en aquel otro reino conoce en las fiestas del palacio a un príncipe muy interesante: John Watson. El príncipe John no cree en el amor a primera vista, pero si en el amor a primera deducción. ¿Deducción? Eso mismo.

 **Aviso:** Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo _**"El sabueso de Baskerville"**_

 **Advertencia:** Bueno, ninguna más que amor más que fraternal, no correspondido, por parte de Mycroft a Sherlock

 **Notas:** Le dio las gracias a mí adorada beta **somegirluniverse** (que se creó una cuenta nueva hace poco por Wattpad) por poder corregirme este fanfic. Los personajes no son míos, la historia si y espero que la disfruten. Esta historia, está basada en el cuento **"** _ **Piel de asno"**_ pero claro con algunas ideas mías, y una adaptación algo distinta xD

 **Amor a primera deducción**

 _ **La confesión de un gordo rey**_

Era el rey quien lo tenía todo: un reino ordenado y pacífico, un burro cuyo excremento era de oro y, por sobre las demás cosas, una preciosa reina a la que no podía adorar más. Mycroft Holmes, adorado y prestigioso rey, no había dejado ninguna descendencia antes de que su hermosa esposa, la reina Irene Adler, muriera, dejando un vacío en todos los corazones y no tan sólo en el del rey Mycroft, quien se caracterizaba por no demostrar sentimientos. «El hombre de hielo» le decían. Ese día no derramó una lágrima, pero a pesar de eso, todos pudieron notar lo mal que estaba por el reciente fallecimiento de su esposa.

 _"— ¿Podrías hacerme un último favor?_

— _El que tú quieras. — dijo él sin pensarlo dos veces._

— _Cuando mi momento llegue, quisiera que te cases con una persona que tenga tanta belleza e inteligencia como yo. El tiempo no está a mi favor, Mycroft, necesito que me lo prometas. — Sonrió con tristeza, pues su esposa nunca había sido la persona más humilde de todas._

— _Lo prometo."_

Esa fue la última conversación que el rey mantuvo con su amada.

Por el momento se encontraba demasiado deprimido para contraer matrimonio nuevamente, además pensó en que no podría cumplir con su promesa, ya que no creía poder encontrar a nadie con tales cualidades que su querida Irene tuvo alguna vez.

.

* * *

.

Cuando la depresión se alejó, intentó comenzar la búsqueda de su siguiente reina. Pero no había una mujer tan hermosa y brillante como Adler, lo cual lo mantuvo deprimido hasta que al día siguiente su hermano, el príncipe Sherlock Holmes, visitó el castillo, algo que no era frecuente por su parte, para darle su pésame al rey. Éste, quien siempre con su hermano había tenido una relación algo extraña, empezó a fijarse en él como algo más que su familiar.

Se fijó en su piel, tan pálida como la de su difunta esposa, en su cabello tan oscuro como el ébano, y en esos rulos bien formados sobre su cabeza, un cabello tan parecido como el que alguna vez su amada había conservado en perfectas condiciones y, por supuesto, esos ojos tan grises como un día en el que las nubes se apoderan del cielo. Desde ese preciso momento, le encantó.

¡Pero si era su propio hermano! ¿En qué clase de mente enferma podía considerarse bien lo que Mycroft estaba pensando? Además de que era un hombre y no habría descendencia, estaría mal visto por cada criatura que pisara el reino, pero a él realmente no le importaba.

El pelirrojo volvió a caer rendido ante esos ojos grises, tan parecidos a los de Irene. Y no tan sólo sus similitudes eran físicas, sino que había sido brillante e inteligente, tanto como el mismo Mycroft, y muy astuta, al igual que Sherlock, quien era un genio impredecible y caprichoso, por partes iguales. Era la persona perfecta, finalmente podría cumplir con su promesa.

Pasando unos meses, Sherlock notó el cambio en su hermano. Antes sólo le preocupaba su bienestar y enviaba gente a controlarlo, ahora la visita de esas personas que lo vigilaban era mucho más frecuente, y Mycroft le hacía visitas inesperadas, además de que enviaba flores y algunas cartas que decían que «su mirada era perfecta, como un cielo nublado».

Inmediatamente supo que esa carta no había sido escrita por su hermano, sino que probablemente le había pedido a su consejero real (un tal Mike Stamford) que redactara una carta a su persona. Le pareció muy melosa, y si Sherlock la guardo fue para tratar de buscarle algún sentido a aquello que leía.

No tenía sentido, parecía que su hermano lo estaba cortejando, enviando cartas, flores, y hasta caballos hermosos, «como si fuese una dama» pensó, con enojo.

.

* * *

.

Mycroft se había confesado. ¡Su gordo hermano se le había confesado! ¿Era cierto o una completa confusión? No tenía idea, pero si algo sabía era que debía actuar rápidamente, puesto que ya le había pedido casarse con él.

Lestrade, quien era al único que podía llamar amigo (o la única persona que podía soportar su arrogancia y temperamento) se decidió a ayudarlo sólo porque él sintió desde siempre, cierta atracción por el rey.

Su «hado padrino», como a veces le llamaba para molestarlo, le aconsejó que le pidiera a Mycroft cosas que no podría darle, como condición de aceptar casarse con él.

Esas tres cosas eran: un libro que contuviese todos los oscuros secretos de la antigua religión, un órgano humano, preferiblemente un hígado o pulmón para poder analizar, y, finalmente, y un traje de la piel de su asno.

Desde entonces, los días, semanas, y meses, pasaron rápidamente pero los presentes de Mycroft hacia Sherlock, continuaban siendo constantemente recibidos por este último.

El rey, tanto anhelaba casarse con su propio hermano que decidió concederle sus caprichos (como siempre había hecho, como todo buen hermano mayor). Le entregó el libro, un hígado y por último, el traje de la piel de su preciado asno, el cual era horrible pero había hecho sólo para complacer a Sherlock.

El pobre príncipe paso días sin poder dormir, todo porque recibía constantes cartas de Mycroft pidiendo que se presentara para que pudieran casarse, cartas que ni una sola contestaba, ni por accidente. Entonces Gregory le aconsejó, o más bien, le ordenó que se alejara. Sherlock sabía que era por su propio bien, aunque no evitó pensar que Lestrade tendría sus motivos egoístas para hacer lo que hacía. Fue entonces cuando decidió marchar.

No sólo le fastidiaba, la situación le superaba, no le podías decir «no» al rey, ni aunque fuese tu propio hermano.

Huyó al reino más cercano que encontró, donde el rey Herny Watson mandaba y su hijo, el príncipe John Watson, era su heredero a pesar de ser el segundo hijo.

En aquel lugar Sherlock no tenía un título ni el respeto de todos, pero el príncipe consiguió un trabajo como cocinero, gracias a Greg. Al momento de trabajar, usaba como atuendo el horrible traje de piel de asno que había traído consigo, además de otras ropas elegantes, su libro y su mejor amigo, una calavera. Sí, todos conocían al príncipe Holmes con sus gustos excéntricos y sus rarezas, y había muchos a quienes por aquello Sherlock no les agradaba en absoluto.

Se realizaban varias fiestas en el castillo, a las que el asistía no para cocinar, sino como simple invitado. Por lo general se sentaba a leer en una esquina, apartado de todos los demás, su enorme libro con los secretos de la antigua religión que su hermano le había dado. Nadie notó su presencia en la habitación, nadie, salvo cierto apuesto príncipe, con el cabello de un dorado muy hermoso como la arena en una playa, unos ojos azules como el mar y una divertida altura.

Se sentó a su lado y Sherlock simplemente lo ignoró como haría con cualquier otra persona normal, ignorando por completo el hecho de que era el hijo de un rey quien estaba a su lado.

John, como toda chusma curiosa (aunque nada orgulloso de ello) decidió echar un vistazo a su libro sólo mirándolo de reojo la portada y consiguiendo leer la mitad de unas páginas, Sherlock leía muy rápido en realidad.

— Esto es ridículo. — dijo con seriedad. Aunque no parecía hablarle a él, John no desaprovechó su oportunidad.

— ¿Qué es ridículo?

— Esto, — señaló la página que leía. — éste libro. Nadie puede saber a través de la magia lo que piensa una persona ni saber cómo es, porque simplemente ¡eso no es magia!, es el arte de la deducción.

— ¿El arte de la deducción?

Sherlock lo miro exasperado, y quejándose con la mirada, como si tuviera que explicarle algo obvio.

— Es obvio que eres el príncipe de este reino, el hijo menor y aún así vas al trono, podría asegurar que se debe a que tu hermano mayor es desobediente y una deshonra, mientras que tú tratas de amoldarte a lo que tus padres quieran y así ser el «hijo perfecto», seguramente porque sientes que tienes una obligación para con el pueblo que pronto estará bajo tu responsabilidad — hizo una pausa, y continuó hablando. — Mientras que tu hermano siempre va a hacer quien sabe qué cosas, tú estás atendiendo las tareas de las que tu hermano debería encargarse. A veces te agobia pero ya es muy tarde para echarse atrás, eres su orgullo y te mataría romperle el corazón a tu madre. Esa persona de ahí — Sherlock señaló a una dama rubia, a lo que John sólo pudo susurrar que era de mala educación —, es tu prometida. Lo que buscas es huir de ella, se nota que está atosigándote, por más que sientas cierta atracción.

— Pero... — John estaba demasiado confundido, y demoró unos minutos en procesar la información recibida. — ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

— Deducción. Simple y llana deducción. Por tus pequeñas y apenas visibles arrugas en el rostro que pude notar, averigüé que pasas mucho tiempo preocupado por realizar adecuadamente tus labores de heredero del reino, ya sabía que eres el menor, no sabes como hay chusma aquí. — esto le sacó una pequeña sonrisa a John. — Deduzco, entonces, que te ocupas de ello porque tu hermano rechazó el trono o tus padres lo decidieron así, por insubordinación y falta de disciplina. También es fácil notar que estas harto de estos eventos y de tus tareas, por como saludas a los invitados con una sonrisa demasiado forzada y falsa.

— ¿Soy muy obvio?

— Aquí la mayoría son idiotas, no lo notarán — contestó Sherlock encogiéndose de hombros. John dejó que continuase con su relato tan interesante —. Pude notar que esa señorita…

— Mary. — aclaró el rubio.

— ..Mary, es tu prometida porque los he visto interactuar y a ti buscando formas para escapar. Pero suponiendo que no te había visto con ella, era fácil suponer que tenían alguna relación. Primero por los anillos iguales que están en sus dedos, más que anillos, sus alianzas, además de que todo su perfume está impregnado en tu piel.

— Eso fue... — Sherlock se esperó un golpe, un insulto o hasta que lo apresaran por haberse dirigido así al heredero al trono. — ¡Fue increíble, maravilloso, fantástico! Hasta podría creerte brujo.

— Ya había dicho, la magia no existe.

— De todos modos, eso de usar el arte de la deducción me parece brillante, tú eres brillante, ¡eres un genio!

John consideró que había ganado mucho viendo que las mejillas de Sherlock estaban rosas por los halagos y atenciones que él le brindaba, halagos que le encantaban.

— No muchos reaccionan igual.

— ¿Cómo reaccionan?

— Me dan golpes o algo parecido. No soportan que supere su intelecto.

— No entiendo por qué, yo te admiro, no he visto a nadie con ese poder. — dijo, mirándolo a los ojos y se sonrojó nuevamente.

— Eres... menos idiota que los idiotas.

— Creo que gracias — sonrió.

— Es — lo pensó y sonrió, haciendo todavía más afilados sus pómulos. — es un cumplido.

— El inteligente chico de las deducciones me hizo un cumplido, maravilloso. — dijo riéndose divertido, John.

— Entonces, ¿en qué me equivoqué?

John pareció meditarlo.

— Dijiste todo bien, con la excepción de que es mi indisciplinada hermana, no hermano.

— ¡Siempre hay algo! — exclamó Sherlock indignado.

— Pero dijiste bien todo lo demás, fue... brillante.

—¡John! — lo llamó alguien a distancia, y al darse cuenta de que era Mary hizo una mueca.

— Tengo que irme. Responsabilidades.

— El príncipe debe cumplir con sus obligaciones.

— A veces me gustaría renunciar.

Por primera vez se sinceró con alguien, y fue con un completo desconocido.

— Lo sé, John.

John finalmente sonrió y se despidió, para volver a los brazos de la rubia mujer. Sherlock lo miró de lejos, y pasó un buen rato hasta que dirigió su vista hacia el libro que yacía abandonado sobre sus piernas y decidió continuar leyéndolo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Amor a primera deducción

 **Resumen:** Sherlock tiene que huir que su reino, siendo el príncipe, porque su hermano, el rey, quiere casarse con él, en aquel otro reino conoce en las fiestas del palacio a un príncipe muy interesante: John Watson. El príncipe John no cree en el amor a primera vista, pero si en el amor a primera deducción. ¿Deducción? Eso mismo.

 **Aviso:** Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo _**"El sabueso de Baskerville"**_

Advertencia: Bueno, ninguna más que amor más que fraternal, no correspondido, por parte de Mycroft a Sherlock

 **Notas:** Le dio las gracias a mí adorada beta **somegirluniverse** (que se creó una cuenta nueva hace poco por Wattpad) por poder corregirme este fanfic. Los personajes no son míos, la historia si y espero que la disfruten. Esta historia, está basada en el cuento _**"Piel de asno"**_ pero claro con algunas ideas mías, y una adaptación algo distinta xD

 **Aclaración:** _C_ _olorín colorado_ es una expresión que se usa al menos en argentina para decir que el cuento termino

 **Amor a primera deducción**

 _ **Colorín colorado…**_

En la fiesta, muchas personas que no eran del agrado de John Watson asistieron, y él, como buen anfitrión, saludó a todos y a cada uno. Giró la cabeza para buscar a ese chico que lo había cautivado en la anterior fiesta organizada en el castillo, hace menos de un mes que lo había visto y quería reencontrarlo, razón por la cual pidió a sus padres que organizaran otra reunión de gran importancia, para poder cruzarse con él otra vez y que éste ser tan bello pudiese volver a leerlo como si fuese una hoja de aquel libro.

Desde que lo vio le pareció atractivo, algo lo impulsó a acercarse y hablarle. Ese día ya estaba desanimado al no encontrarlo allí. Hasta que, al momento de bailar, se retiró unos segundos al baño y allí encontró lo que buscaba: aquel hombre estaba sentado en el reluciente piso de marfil del baño mientras leía un libro, esta vez uno relacionado con la magia negra. Quizás debió sentir miedo, las personas que se metían en eso eran peligrosas, pero sin embargo, el joven príncipe no se sintió horrorizado, por el contrario, se interesó más todavía por el hombre que sabía que era especial desde el momento en que abrió su boca y supo casi todo de su vida.

— Esto es tonto, es peor que el otro libro. — dijo, pareciendo ofendido.

— No deberías leer cosas así. — dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

— Es tonto pensar que esto es real.

— Yo no me meto en eso, creo que tiene prácticas que son peligrosas.

— Me gusta el peligro, y sé muy bien que a ti también, sino no te pasarías días y días entrenando esgrima, tu posición recta y los callos en tus manos te delatan.

— Eres un genio.

— Lo soy, pero prefiero el término brillante, así como me llamaste muchas veces.

— Sabes que podrías terminar en la cárcel o en algún lugar todavía peor.

— Sólo los príncipes idiotas me mandarían a la cárcel por eso, y tú eres idiota pero no tanto como los demás.

— De nuevo, tomaré eso como un cumplido.

Sherlock sonrió y John también lo hizo, pensando que había válido la pena por verlo sonreír. Nadie le había hablado así ni revelado sus verdades, mucho menos comportado tan arrogante como Sherlock lo había hecho, y se sorprendió pensando que no le molestaba tanto como creía que le iba a molestar encontrarse con un presumido como él.

— Nunca nadie en su sano juicio me dirigiría la palabra así.

— Yo no estoy en mi sano juicio.

Una risa sincera salió de las entrañas de John y extendió su mano.

— ¿Bailarías conmigo esta pieza?

Bien, es cierto, un baño, por más limpio que esté, no era un lugar muy romántico ni una muy buena lista para bailar el vals, pero era el único lugar en donde podrían y nadie los miraría raro.

Empezaron con su extraño baile acercándose lo más que podían, Sherlock tenía las manos en el hombro de John dejando que éste lo tomara de la cintura. Ambos eran príncipes y tenían muy en claro como se bailaba cada canción. Se detuvieron un momento para mirarse a los ojos, pero luego volvieron a balancearse, al no tener palabras que pronunciar.

.

* * *

.

Después de ese noche tan singular, y aunque la acción se desarrolló en un ambiente poco romántico, se las arregló para que el momento fuese extremadamente íntimo.

John empezó a necesitar de él, se había enamorado, lo sabía, lo sentía. Parecía imposible, sólo se habían relacionado dos veces y ni siquiera habían sido períodos muy largos de tiempo. No sabía nada de él, ni siquiera como se llamaba.

No, no fue amor a primera vista. Si bien es cierto que desde que lo vio quedó completamente cautivado por sus pómulos afilados, piel de porcelana, formados bucles negros sobre su cabeza y sus ojos en los que reflejaba toda una galaxia, no fue amor a primera vista, eso había sido atracción. Más bien, fue amor a primera deducción, porque desde que escuchó a aquél hombre supo que era brillante, que tenía una habilidad increíble que pocos apreciaban y un intelecto que todos envidiaban.

Ofrecieron al príncipe una colación campestre, que él aceptó; luego se puso a recorrer los gallineros y todos los rincones.

Caminando de un lugar a otro, se encontró pronto en un callejón oscuro y sombrío, pero él siempre había sido un hombre valiente así que se adentró más, y al fondo pudo ver una puerta.

La curiosidad picó fuerte en su interior, más todavía cuando logró divisar en la ventana una figura de un caballero bastante atractivo, alto y con el cabello carbón y ondulado. Pensó esperanzado que sería el chico que vio en su fiesta, y le preguntó a algunos campesinos que vivían por allí:

— A ese hombre que vive ahí, le dicen «Piel De Asno», por el traje de piel de burro que lleva puesto. Es un hombre sucio y mugriento al que por pena le dieron trabajo, para que cuidase los corderos y pavos, y que de vez en cuando dejan que prepare sopa o alguna otra cosa, sólo cuando ven que está limpio, lo que sucede pocas veces. — contestó el campesino a John.

Él, nada satisfecho con la respuesta, se dio cuenta de que aquellas personas no sabían mucho de más que eso que le contaron y que era inútil seguir preguntando. Volvió a su castillo, completamente arrepentido por no haber tocado la puerta de aquel pequeño y humilde hogar.

Ese hombre se había vuelto una necesidad, necesitaba estar con él, sentirlo, bailar una pieza de vals, tomar su mano, acariciar sus salvajes rulos en su cabeza o simplemente estar callado a su lado, esperando a que le hable o le insulte inclusive. Lo buscó por todo, todo el reino, John estaba tan enfermo...

Sintió que moría por no poder compartir con él sus días. Renunció a casarse con Mary, no era justo ni para él ni para ella. Mary no lo tomó muy bien y sus padres menos, pero pareció por un momento que la dama estaba más tranquila. Para ella también debió ser difícil estar a punto casarse obligadamente con alguien que no amaba.

Pasaron unos días, todos en el reino estaban ocupados. Su madre, muy afligida, fue con su hijo para preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba, lo que quisiera podría obtenerlo. John, sin saber por qué, pidió una torta, pero no cualquiera...

— Quiero un pastel hecho por «Piel De Asno», madre.

— ¿Quién? — curiosa, preguntó su progenitora.

— Un caballero, mugriento, a quien todos rechazan por ser asqueroso, quiero que me haga un pastel. — dijo, muy seguro de sus palabras.

Su madre se quedó sorprendida, pero a los dos minutos volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

— Por supuesto hijo, lo que tú desees, no importa que tan extraño me parezca.

Por supuesto la orden fue dada inmediatamente.

.

* * *

.

Cuando la noticia llegó a los oídos de Sherlock, éste no podía creerlo. Hacerle un… ¿Pastel? ¿Era una broma? Quería que «Piel De Asno» le hiciera comida, ¿por qué el más asqueroso campesino, por qué no cualquier otra persona? Era claro que John no sabía que el llamado «Piel De Asno» era él, y tampoco quería que se enterase de aquello.

Los misterios le fascinaban y John Watson, era todo un misterio.

Al llegar a su hogar se sacó su horrible traje para cocinar con mucha dedicación y esfuerzo, un pastel. Hasta que consiguió la perfecta (después de muchos intentos fallidos y algunos pequeños incendios) pero sin querer, o a propósito, quién sabe, se le cayó un anillo que tenía desde muy temprana edad y todavía entraba en sus delicados y largos dedos, dentro del pastel que una vez horneado, entregó a un señor para que se lo llevara a John. Decidió comportarse de manera amable y preguntó por la salud del príncipe, pero el maleducado no contestó ninguna cosa y marchó directamente al palacio al tener en sus manos la delicia preparada por Sherlock.

El príncipe arrancó el pastel de las manos de aquel hombre al ver que traía el dulce preparado por «Piel De Asno» y se la devoró con entusiasmo, casi se ahoga con el anillo en uno de los pedazos y, gracias a Dios, logro sacárselo directamente de la boca. Pensó que era el más bello anillo que había visto y no precisamente por sus piedras preciosas incrustadas, más bien, por lo fino que sería el dedo que ocupaba tan valioso anillo.

Dejó de comer con desesperación la torta y besó un millón de veces el anillo en sus manos mientras que los doctores y sus padres veían la escena extrañados. Los médicos se pusieron a hablar entre sí sobre que la enfermedad del rubio podía ser psicológica, preocupando todavía más a su madre. John se paró de la cama, animado, casi saltando y le dijo a su madre que estaba perfecto, sacó a todos los doctores de su cuarto y escondió el anillo debajo de su almohada.

Desde ese día, cada vez que se siente sólo y siente que nadie lo mira, saca aquel anillo.

La fiebre volvió a él cuando no se atrevió a contarle a sus padres nada de eso, ¿llamar al hombre que hizo el pastel? Se burlarían de él. Aún así pensó que podría soportar las burlas si ese tal «Piel De Asno» es aquel hombre que había visto por la ventana, y que había visto en las fiestas del palacio...

Los doctores volvieron, pero esta vez ya sabían que era lo que el príncipe tenía.

— Señor, señora, su hijo tiene mal de amores. — le comentó un médico a los reyes, quienes lo miraron sorprendido.

La madre, preocupada, fue la primera en ir a preguntarle a su adorado hijo quién le ponía de esa forma, él no quería hablar, se negaba a decirle.

— Hijo mío, con tal de que esta fiebre de los mil demonios se te pase, te traeremos cualquiera sea la mujer que ames. Aunque sea la más vil de las esclavas.

John se mordió el labio, nada dispuestos a revelarles la identidad ni a decir que era un hombre. Sacó de debajo de la cama un anillo y les mostró.

— Me casaré con quien sea que le quede este anillo.

— Pero hijo mío, ese anillo es demasiado grande para ser de una dama. — dijo su madre, horrorizada.

John sólo miro a otro lado, y después de unos minutos de silencio sus padres salieron de la habitación, dispuestos a hacerlo todo para poder curar a su hijo.

Empezaron a buscar a quien había perdido al anillo, citaron en el enorme palacio a todas las mujeres del reino e incluso a algunas princesas de los reinos vecinos. Empezaron por las princesas, luego las duquesas, Marquesas y baronesas. Al no entrarle a ninguna el anillo, se lo probaron a las camareras pero no tuvieron suerte. Algunas damas tenían dedos demasiados gruesos, por lo que al probarse el anillo casi lo rompen, y a John le costaba mucho no alterarse con esa situación. El anillo no podía romperse.

Campesinas, sirvientas, y todas las mujeres se probaron el dichoso anillo, pero a ninguna le quedaba. John ya sabía que era una completa pérdida de tiempo, pero dejó que sus padres lo hicieran, les dio el gusto. Tímidamente y reuniendo coraje, John se atrevió a decir.

— ¿Porque no traen a quien hizo el pastel? Después de todo el anillo estaba ahí.

El rey negó rápidamente, puesto que quien había hecho el postre era un hombre horrible y mugriento según todos. Pero su madre, quien haría que lo que sea por verlo mejorar, ordenó a que lo llamaran.

.

* * *

.

Unos hombres de cuerpo robusto y espaldas anchas, tocaron una y otra vez a la puerta de Sherlock, quien giró los ojos y espero a que la visita no fuera tan aburrida como las que había recibido hasta ahora. Terminó de leer la carta que Gregory le había enviado, la cual decía que todo por el reino estaba tranquilo y Mycroft no había dejado de buscarlo, pero que sus esfuerzos eran mucho menos intensos comparados con los de las primeras dos semanas.

Abrió la puerta dispuesto a cerrarla de nuevo en la cara de quienes lo visitaban, pero aquellos hombres obviamente habían venido del palacio. ¿Por qué? Sherlock nunca se había preocupado por si su pastel estaba delicioso o no pero esas no eran circunstancias normales, esta vez el gran Sherlock Holmes estaba enamorado.

Le dijeron, burlándose y entre risotadas, que debía ir con ellos porque la reina así lo había ordenado, y que sería para casarlo con el príncipe John.

La idea no le molestaba a Sherlock, para él casarse era algo horrible, eran ataduras, pero no le importaba tener atarse toda una vida al noble John Watson.

Al llegar, los reyes lo miraron de arriba a abajo. Sherlock estaba acostumbrado del todo a sentirse así, a sentirse observado con asco, extrañeza o incluso que con solo verlo lo juzguen, y eso es precisamente lo que los reyes hacían: juzgarlo.

Sin embargo, el rey le ordenó poner la mano y él obedeció, porque aunque no le gustaba seguir órdenes era lo que ahora le convenía. El anillo entró fácilmente en sus pálidas y delicadas manos, y vaya que todo el mundo se sorprendió, más todavía cuando la piel del burro cayó por sus hombros y terminó en el piso, haciendo que todos pudieran ver al verdadero hombre detrás del disfraz tan horrible. Nadie se atrevería a decir que es un cochino horroroso nunca más, no después de ver que su príncipe, John, cayó rendido a sus pies y estrechó en sus brazos sus rodillas, logrando que el joven Sherlock se sonrojara como nunca en su vida lo había hecho. Mientras que los padres de John, los mismísimos reyes, lo abrazaron con fuerza (después de estar discutiendo en voz baja lo que sería mejor para su hijo) y pedirle que se casara con su hijo. Él agradeció, y entonces las puertas del castillo se abrieron de manera abrupta. Sherlock conocía muy bien a Gregory, sabía que iría a buscarlo. Lo recibió con una sonrisa y John pareció tan celoso que Sherlock se divirtió con sólo ver su cara.

Fue entonces cuando Greg le contó a todos la verdad: Los padres del rubio estaban encantados al saber que «Piel De Asno» era en realidad un noble príncipe, pero eso John no le importó mucho, de hecho.

Holmes tenía tanto apuro por casarse con el príncipe (seguro sólo para celebrar una atrevida noche de bodas, solos en una cama doble) que casi no dio tiempo a que se organicen bien los preparativos para la boda.

— Deberías pedirle permiso a tu hermano. — dijo Greg.

— No. — lo miró como si hubiese dicho una barbaridad — No seas idiota Gavin, me da igual si ese gordo me da su permiso o no. Además, vine porque mi propio hermano se quería casar conmigo. ¡Seguro no me dejará!

— Algo me dice que si... — dijo con una sonrisa — y soy Greg, no Gavin, por quinta vez.

— No me interesa. Gavin, es obvio que me dirá... — lo miró fijamente — No puede ser.

— Y recién te das cuenta. — dijo burlón.

— ¿Con mi hermano? — algo alterado. — Entonces si tenías motivos egoístas para sacarme del reino.

— No lo tomes así...

— Y no hagas de esto un drama, hermanito — dijo pícaro, un pelirrojo entrando al castillo. — príncipe Watson.

John se quedó mirándolo sin entender, ni quien era él ni que hacía ahí, ni por qué Sherlock estaba tan alterado. Él no se había metido en la conversación porque estaba ocupado tratando de entenderla. Logró enterarse de por qué su prometido estaba alterado, cuando vio como Gregory y Mycroft se besaban con pasión.

Y colorín colorado, este cuento ha terminado.


End file.
